Von der Westküste entfernt
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Lydia hat nicht den Mut die ersten Antworten der Universitäten zu öffnen und bittet Jordan um diesen Gefallen, ohne zu ahnen, dass ihn dies traurig stimmen würde ...


_**Von der Westküste entfernt**_

Lydia verspürte den starken Drang sich zu übergeben, als sie am späten Nachmittag in Beacon Hills' Polizeirevier erschien. Mit flatterndem Herzen hielt sie nach Deputy Jordan Parrish Ausschau, mit dem sie heute vereinbart hatte, sich einige Stunden mit ihm zusammen zu setzen, um gemeinsam das _Bestiarium_ zu durchforsten. Sie entdeckte ihn an seinem Schreibtisch, wie er konzentriert mit gerunzelter Stirn über eine Akte gebeugt war.

„Stör ich?", fragte Lydia.

Er sah müde aus, als er von seiner Polizeiakte aufblickte, doch er schenkte ihr ein großes Lächeln und räumte seine Unterlagen zur Seite. Lydia fragte sich insgeheim, wie viele schlaflose Nächte er sich wohl bereits mit den quälenden Fragen beschäftigt hatte, was er wohl war und wozu er fähig wäre. Als sie damals in seiner Situation gewesen war, hatte sie nachts zumindest kaum ein Auge zugebracht.

„Natürlich störst du nicht", sagte Parrish und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Soll ich dir einen Kaffee bringen?"

Lydia schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie es keine Minute länger mehr hinauszögern wollte. „Nein, danke. Ich da eine Bitte, bevor wir mit dem _Bestiarium_ beginnen."

Das Lächeln auf Parrishs Gesicht verschwand, während er sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken ließ und Lydia besorgt musterte. „Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

„Nein, es geht um etwas anderes."

Lydia atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Arbeitsplatz. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie nervös den Verschluss ihrer brauen Tasche öffnete und drei große Briefumschläge hervorholte. Mit klopfendem Herzen legte sie die Umschläge vor ihn auf den Tisch und sah Parrish erwartungsvoll an.

„Die waren heute in meiner Post", erklärte Lydia aufgeregt. „Bisher habe ich mich aber nicht getraut sie zu öffnen. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was ich tun soll, wenn das Absagen sind."

Nachdenklich nahm Parrish einen der Umschläge zur Hand. „_Massachusetts Institute of Technology_", las er auf dem Logo des Kuverts und warf Lydia einen überraschten Blick zu. „Die Briefe sind von Universitäten. Willst du etwa, dass ich sie für dich öffne?"

Entschlossen nickte Lydia. „Ich weiß, dass das merkwürdig klingt, aber bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen. Ich kann das gerade einfach nicht."

„Okay." Parrish lächelte aufmunternd und öffnete den Umschlag, den er bereits in der Hand hielt. Er zog den Inhalt heraus und besah sich das erste Anschreiben.

Für einen Moment stand Lydias Welt still.

„Sehr geehrte Frau Martin, wir freuen uns Sie am _Massachusetts Institute of Technology _begrüßen zu dürfen."

Mit einem breiten Lächeln überreichte er Lydia feierlich die Zusage. Lydias Magen fühlte sich an, als würde sein gesamter Inhalt Purzelbäume schlagen. Fassungslos starrte sie auf den Brief und las die Zeilen erneut, doch Parrish hatte sich nicht geirrt: Sie war tatsächlich angenommen!

„Oh Gott, ich bin drin!", flüsterte sie andächtig.

„Soll ich weitermachen?"

Schnell nickte Lydia und Parrish nahm den Umschlag mit dem Logo der _Princeton University_ zur Hand. Ein weiteres Mal wurde sein Lächeln breiter, als er über den Brief las und auch dieses Mal überreichte er Lydia eine Zusage. Immer mehr war Lydia davon überzeugt zu träumen, während sie ungläubig auch auf das zweite Schreiben starrte.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete Parrish den letzten Umschlag, der von der _Havard University_ kam und Lydia war sich nun endgültig sicher, dass das alles einfach nicht real sein konnte: wieder eine Zusage! Sprachlos und überfordert hielt sie die Briefe in den Händen und musste sich immer wieder ihren Inhalt durchlesen, um sich glaubhaft zu machen, dass das alles kein gemeiner Scherz war.

„Wow, nicht zu fassen." Parrish betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Eine Eliteuniversität nach der anderen reißt sich um dich. Deine Freunde übertreiben wohl wirklich nicht, wenn sie behaupten, du wärst die unangefochtene Nummer eins."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Oh Gott, ich bin so glücklich!" Mit einem großen Grinsen begegnete Lydia seinem Blick und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas wehmütig war. Er schien sich weiterhin für sie zu freuen, doch etwas trübte seine Stimmung.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Plötzlich fühlte sich Lydia unwohl ihn mit diesem Thema belästigt und viel Wirbel und Panik um etwas gemacht zu haben, was im Nachhinein gar nicht berechtigt gewesen war, da in den Umschlägen wirklich nur Zusagen gewesen waren. Immerhin musste er sich aktuell mit ganz anderen Problemen auseinandersetzen.

„Ja", erwiderte Parrish schnell und sein Lächeln wurde wieder breiter, jedoch konnte man deutlich erkennen, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie entschuldigend und räumte die Zusagen wieder in die Tasche zurück. Lydias Laune war nun deutlich getrübt. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst wie viel es ihr bedeutet hätte, wenn er sich aufrichtig für sie gefreut hätte. „Das war wohl alles recht albern von mir. Immerhin gibt es ja aktuell wichtigeres und ich bin eigentlich wegen dem _Bestiarium_ hier."

„Das war überhaupt nicht albern, ich freu mich für dich!", widersprach Parrish hastig und wurde allerdings auf einmal etwas zögerlich und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Na ja … mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass diese Universitäten alle … nun ja, etwas weit weg sind. Das ist alles. Ich denke, dass wir jetzt aber wirklich mit dem _Bestiarium_ beginnen sollen."

Überrascht weiteten sich Lydias Augen. Hatte er damit gerade tatsächlich Bedauern ausdrücken wollen oder spielte er mit der Entfernung auf etwas vollkommen anderes an? Plötzlich wurde sie wieder so nervös, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, bevor er die Briefe der Universitäten geöffnet hatte und sie wusste, das lag dieses Mal einzig und allein an ihm. Es war erstaunlich, welche Wirkung er die letzten Wochen begonnen hatte auf sie auszuüben. Lydia konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich zuletzt in Gegenwart eines Mannes so unsicher, hilflos und aufgeregt gefühlt hatte - auf eine gute Art und Weise. Aber gerade das schreckte sie noch mehr ab, denn immerhin war er sieben Jahre älter als sie und ein Deputy. Aus diesem Grund und, da er ihr bisher nie zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es ihm ähnlich wie ihr erging, hatte sie ihre neuerdings merkwürdigen Gefühle bisher immer geschickt verdrängen können.

„Ich weiß, dass die Unis alle sehr weit weg sind", erklärte Lydia und senkte den Blick. „Als ich meine Bewerbungen geschrieben habe, hat mir Beacon Hills keinen Grund mehr zum Bleiben gegeben. Mir geht's auch heute noch so. Hier sind einfach zu viele schreckliche Dinge geschehen, die ich immer noch verarbeiten muss und das am Besten so weit weg wie möglich."

„Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen", erwiderte Parrish. „Ich verstehe, warum du dieser Stadt den Rücken kehren willst und wenn man die Chance hat nach _Harvard, Princeton _oder ans_ MIT_ zu gehen, dann muss man das nutzen. Mir ist es nur aufgefallen."

„Und… was halten Sie davon, wenn ich die Stadt verlasse und an die Ostküste gehe?" Lydia hielt vor Schreck den Atem an, nachdem ihr diese Frage über die Lippen gekommen war und auch Parrish hob überrascht die Augenbraue. Kurz wirkte er sprachlos, aber dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck bedauernd.

„Vielleicht ist es keine so gute Idee das zu sagen, aber ich glaube, dass du mir fehlen würdest." Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Wispern, als hätte er Angst es würde tatsächlich wahr werden und kein i_ch glaube_ mehr sein, wenn er es lauter aussprechen würde. „Wahrscheinlich wird es dann auch um einiges länger dauern, wenn wir ohne dich nach Leichen suchen müssten. Was glaubst du wie viel Arbeit das wird, bei der Sterbensrate in dieser Stadt?"

Parrish schmunzelte und Lydia konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. So wie auch die Tränen, die sich erst bei ihr bemerkbar gemacht hatten, als sie bereits über ihre Wange kullerten. Schnell wischte sie sich die kleinen Störenfriede wieder aus dem Gesicht und als sie seinen intensiven Blick wahrnahm, fühlte sich Lydia auf einmal unendlich befreit. Plötzlich verstand sie, dass sie ihm gegenüber ihre Tränen weder verstecken, noch ihre Gefühle unterdrücken musste. Sie konnte ehrlich zu ihm sein, da er ihre Situation nachvollziehen konnte. Ihm ging es wie ihr.

„Sie haben mich zwar anfangs mit Ihrer Neugier ziemlich genervt, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass sie eigentlich ein echt netter Kerl sind …", erwiderte Lydia ebenso leise. „Ich werde Sie wirklich vermissen. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich Sie mittlerweile lieber mag, als ich sollte."

Daraufhin schwieg Parrish.

Viel zu lange.

Lydias Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als sie allmählich die Befürchtung überkam in seine Worte und Blicke zu viel hineininterpretiert zu haben und verfluchte diesen elenden Moment, der sie dazu verleitet hatte etwas so dummes zu tun und ihm indirekt ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie fühlte sich bloßgestellt und stand auf, um aus seinem Büro zu flüchten. Parrish hielt sie jedoch in letzter Sekunde an ihrem Handgelenk zurück. Irritiert wandte sich Lydia wieder zu ihm um, während erneut Tränen ihren Blick verschleierten.

„Selbst die Entfernung zur Ostküste würde mich nicht von dir fern halten können und das nur, weil ich dich auch lieber mag, als ich vielleicht sollte", sagte Parrish mit bitterem Ernst in der Stimme.

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
